A Real Hero
by pamz
Summary: A new girl in town has Felipe defending her honor against the pueblo bully (FAM)-Story #1
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is the second Zorro story I ever wrote. At one point in time (1991-1993), it was a script that I tried to submit to New World/Family Channel. But by the time I tried to jump through all the hoops, the series has been canceled. (The first Zorro story I ever wrote has been incorporated into another story.) 

This story is the first of a continuing series of 11 stories I have written over the years. It is best to read them in order as their events are chronological. These events take place about six months after the death of Gilberto Risendo and four months after Diego has adopted Felipe. 

Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else. 

**"A REAL HERO"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

In the Spanish Territory of Alta California, there was a very small pueblo with a very long name. El Pueblo Nuestra Señora Reina de Los Angeles was founded in 1781 as an agricultural outpost. Sebastian de la Vega had already established his ranch near there several years earlier. The de la Vega rancho was now one of the largest in all of California, raising cattle and sheep, fruits and vegetables. 

At that moment, the grandson of Don Sebastian was not concerned with the problems of running such a large estate, much to the constant dismay of his father. Don Diego de la Vega was in a cave deep underneath the impressive hacienda where he and his father lived. In the cave with him was his adopted son, a handsome young man named Felipe. 

Felipe was sitting on a stool in the middle of the cave. The cave was cluttered with all sorts of scientific equipment, for Diego liked to consider himself a scientist. But in another section of the cave was the reason it remained a secret between the two men who presently occupied it. On one wall hung several swords, whips and daggers. And hanging on a clothes rack next to the small arsenal, was an outfit of black clothing. Black shirt, black pants, black hat, gloves, sash, boots, a long black cape and a piece of black silk that had two eye holes slit through it. 

For Don Diego de la Vega, the son and grandson of wealthy landowners, was Zorro. Who, depending on whom was describing him, was either a dashing defender of justice or a treasonous masked bandit. 

But once again, Diego was not concerned with Zorro and his problems. He was concentrating on the young man perched on the stool. 

"Say '_a_'," Diego instructed. 

Felipe tried to say the letter, but no sound would come from his lips. Before Diego had found him, Felipe and his parents had been caught in one of the battles of the August Revolution. His mother and father had been killed by a stray cannonball as they were making their escape. Felipe had been left without his hearing or power of speech. He did regain his hearing several years later, but he still could not speak. However, about a year ago, he had saved Zorro's life by calling out his name when the other man had been in danger. Ever since that day, Diego tried to work with Felipe when they had the time. 

Felipe attempted again to pronounce the requested letter but to no avail. He looked up at Diego with a defeated expression on his face, his shoulders sagging. 

"Do not give up so easily, Felipe," encouraged Diego. "You spoke once and I know you will again. Let's try the letter 'z'. You have said that once before." 

Felipe struggled to make the sound several times. Finally about his fifth try, he made a quiet 'z' sound. He looked up at Diego this time with a big grin on his youthful face. Diego was smiling too. 

"I knew you could do it, Felipe," said Diego proudly. He clasped the young man on the shoulder. "I think we have done enough for one day, don't you?" 

Felipe nodded. He jumped off the stool and walked over to the wall in which there was a small viewing hole, giving the occupants of the cave a clear view of the hacienda's library. Felipe peered through the hole, then turned and gave Diego the all clear signal. The two men went through the archway leading out of the cave. They emerged from the fireplace's secret panel into the empty library. 

"Now it is time for you to study your law books," said Diego. Felipe rolled his eyes at this suggestion. 

"It was your idea to become a lawyer, Felipe," reminded Diego. "You need to be familiar with Spanish laws before you can take the examination." He removed a rather large book from one of the bookshelves. 

Felipe made several frantic hand signals. Then he gave Diego a pleading look. 

"All right, all right," Diego said, shaking his head. "You can go to the pueblo for my father. But hurry back. This is not going to go away." 

He held up the law book, then put it back on the crowded shelf. Felipe smiled his thanks and headed quickly out the front door as Diego selected another volume to read. 

The young man made his way to the stables, where he saddled his pinto horse. Cinching the saddle into place, Felipe then swung up easily on the horse's back. He nudged his heels gently into the pony's sides and they were on their way to the pueblo. 

Inside the hacienda, Don Alejandro came into the library. Diego looked up from the book he was reading. "_Buenos tardes_, Father," he said, returning his attention back to his reading. 

"Diego, have you seen Felipe this afternoon?" his father asked. "I have been looking for him since lunch. I have an errand for him to do for me." 

Diego's confusion was obvious. "But I thought..." he started to say. "That rascal," he said, shaking his head and smiling. 

Now Don Alejandro was baffled. "What are you muttering about, Diego?" 

"Felipe told me you already had an errand for him," Diego explained. "And then he left to do it." 

"How could he when I had not asked him yet?" Don Alejandro was still perplexed. 

"He didn't, Father," Diego elaborated further. "He just did not want to study any more today." He became serious for a moment. "We have been hitting the books rather hard lately." 

Don Alejandro smiled then, finally understanding. "Don't worry, Diego," he said. "He will be fine. You have to remember, Son, not everyone is as studious as you are. Felipe needs to blow off a little steam and then he will be back, ready to work." 

"I guess you are right," conceded Diego. "Lately I have noticed that he seems a little restless. Remember a few years ago, he wanted to join the army so he could see the world?" 

"Yes, I recall that," said his father. "It would not surprise me though, Diego, if it is not an affair of the heart this time. I have seen him looking rather moonstruck of late." 

"You know, Father, you might be right," agreed Diego. "That would explain a lot." 

"Well, since Felipe is not here," Don Alejandro began, "maybe you could run this errand for me?" 

Diego looked up at his father, trying to think up a plausible excuse. Not finding one, he said, "Very well, Father." 

**Z Z Z**

The object of their discussion was riding into the pueblo. He stopped his horse in front of the Tavern Victoria and dismounted. Tying the reins onto the wooden posts provided, he patted the black and white pony, then walked into the building. 

The tavern was filled with people from all walks of life. The caballeros, the soldiers from the garrison, peasants, and travelers just passing through all came to the tavern to eat, drink, rest, and to gossip. The proprietor of the establishment, Victoria Escalante, was wending her way through the tables, stopping here and there. To place a pitcher of refreshment, to clear away empty glasses, to take an order for food or more drink, she did all of this with a beautiful smile. For Victoria Escalante was extremely beautiful. A goodly portion of the male customers came to the inn just to look at her. But they knew, as did everyone else in the pueblo, that her heart belonged to that dashing outlaw, Zorro. 

Felipe managed to find a small empty table in the crowded room. Victoria came up to him with an inquiring look on her face. He cupped his hand and brought it to his lips, indicating he wanted something to drink. He smiled up at her. Victoria nodded and smiled back, then left to go fetch it. 

Felipe searched the room with his eyes. So intent he was in his observation, he did not notice Victoria as she set a glass of lemonade in front of him. He jumped slightly as his search brought her into his line of sight. Victoria smiled and gestured toward the glass. 

"Is lemonade all right?" she asked, slowly pronouncing each word carefully. 

He nodded and smiled at her again, this time a bit embarrassedly. 

Victoria walked away, shaking her head as she went through the curtains that led into the kitchen. Poor Felipe, she thought. It must be so hard for him not being able to hear and speak. He was such a handsome and intelligent young man. She sighed and returned to her work. 

Felipe sat at his table, sipping his drink. He would have been angry if he had known of Victoria's pitying thoughts. But right now, he was very disappointed. The reason he had been in such a hurry to come to the pueblo did not seem to be present. He took another drink from his glass. 

He glanced around the room once more, hoping he had not just overlooked the object of his scrutiny. His gaze skipped quickly over all the men in the tavern. There were only a few women present and these he studied intently. 

A movement at the doorway drew his attention in that direction. His heart sank when he saw who it was. Three well-dressed young men strolled into the tavern. They were a few years older than Felipe, about twenty-one or twenty-two. Felipe narrowed his eyes with dislike as he followed their progress through the room. They all sat down at an empty table. When nobody immediately came over to their table to take their order, one of the young men began to bang his hand on the wooden surface. 

Then the youth, whose name was Tomas Quiñones, called out when he saw Victoria with her back to him, "Hey, wench, bring us wine. Pronto!" he added when she continued to ignore him and his companions. 

Victoria kept smiling as she finished with her customer, but the smile did not reach her eyes. When she was done at the table, she walked back to the kitchen. Tomas hit his fist on the table again. 

"I said bring us wine, wench," he repeated loudly. His friends, Juan and Pablo, began to pound their hands on the table as well. 

Victoria emerged from the kitchen, her dark eyes blazing. Felipe had seen her look that way several times and knew she was extremely angry. He grinned to himself. He knew to stay out of her path when she was in such a temper. 

She marched over to the table where the young men continued to beat on the wooden surface. They stopped as Victoria stood in front of the seated Tomas. She drew up to her five foot, three inch height and glared hostilely into Tomas's eyes, a stare that often left braver and smarter men quaking in their boots. 

"You will wait quietly to be served," she began condescendingly, "and you will ask politely. Or you will get out of my tavern." 

She stayed in front of him, challenging him with her hands on her hips. Felipe, at his table, was ready to rush to her aid if it proved necessary, as were several of the other male customers. 

Tomas darted his eyes to glance at his comrades. They looked as intimidated as he felt. He also noted the other patrons who were prepared to come to Victoria's defense. So, swallowing his pride, he decided to honor her request. 

"Wine,_ por favor_, Señorita," he asked meekly. 

"Very well," Victoria said. She turned and went over to the bar. Felipe let out a sigh of relief, taking a sip of his lemonade. He watched as Victoria brought the young men a carafe of wine. Then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

There, walking gracefully down the stairs, was the reason he had been in such a hurry to get to town. A beautiful girl, about seventeen years of age, entered the main room. She made her way between the tables, carrying a flat bundle. Felipe followed her every move, transfixed. The young lady had long, black hair which she wore loose so the glossy curls tumbled down her back. Her eyes were dark. Felipe was not sure of their color since he so far had been too shy to look her directly in the face. She wore a stylish dress of a pretty rose pink which was trimmed with white lace. 

Felipe did know the reason behind the fashionable clothing she always wore. Her mother, Señora Leonora Ortega, was a seamstress. And her only child, her daughter Ana Maria, was the perfect advertisement for her services. Slim and pretty, she showed off her mother's skill with the needle quite well. The girl and her mother had moved to the pueblo de Los Angeles about a month before. 

The first time Felipe had seen Ana Maria, about three weeks earlier, he had been love struck. He had not as yet gathered up the courage to meet her, realizing his lack of speech and supposed deafness could and would be a major obstacle in courting her. 

Felipe took another sip of his lemonade, his eyes never leaving the girl as she made her way across the room. He choked on his drink though as he watched Tomas pull the unsuspecting Ana Maria onto his lap. She dropped the parcel she had been carrying as she struggled to get free. 

"Let me go, Señor," she pleaded. "_Por favor_." 

"Just sit with me awhile, Señorita," Tomas said. His friends were laughing and nudging each other. "You are such a pretty girl. I mean no harm." 

Juan and Pablo laughed even louder because they knew Tomas' true intentions. He reached up to stroke her hair. 

Felipe could not sit still and watch any longer. He sprang into action, dashing across the room. He encircled Ana Maria in his arms and whisked her off her unwanted suitor's lap. Tomas, stunned by this turn of events, just sat there for a moment. Then he leapt to his feet to confront Felipe. 

"Mind your own business,_ muchacho_," he snarled. He pushed Felipe on the shoulder. 

Felipe stood his ground, staring down his opponent. "All right then, _muchacho_," Tomas sneered, "you asked for it." 

He shoved Felipe backwards, almost knocking the younger man to the floor. Felipe regained his footing and came up swinging, his right fist smashing into Tomas' eye. The injured youth took a jab at Felipe, who ducked out of the way. Tomas threw another punch which barely missed Felipe's head. Felipe hit Tomas hard in the stomach. As Tomas fell backward against a chair, Felipe smiled, appreciating all the fight training he had done with Diego. Moreover counting the times he had seen Zorro in action, Felipe felt pretty good about his ability as a fighter. Tomas had collected himself off the floor and finally connected his fist with Felipe's nose. Blood streamed from both nostrils as Felipe jumped at Tomas, wrestling him down to the ground. The two of them rolled around, upsetting chairs and table as they exchanged punches. 

**Z Z Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Stop it! Stop this right now!" Victoria called to them as she made her way through the crowd which had gathered to watch the two young men brawl. 

When she reached them, two soldiers had separated the fighters, each soldier having to restrain one of the youths. Tomas tried to kick at Felipe as Victoria stepped between them. 

"Leave him alone, Tomas Quiñones," demanded Victoria. "I think you have caused enough trouble here for one day. I want you and your friends out of my tavern." 

"Please, Señorita," sniveled Tomas. "He started it. Throw him out, not us." 

"I do not care who started what," declared the innkeeper firmly. "Get out. Now." 

Pablo and Juan were already sidling toward the tavern's exit. The lancer holding Tomas pushed him roughly in the same direction. Tomas twisted around and glared at Felipe. 

"I am not through with you, _muchacho_," he threatened as the soldier threw him out the door. 

Victoria spoke to the lancer who was still confining Felipe. "Release him. I will take care of him." 

The soldier relaxed his hold on the young man and returned to rejoin his comrades. Felipe stood with downcast eyes before Victoria. 

"I do not know what caused this fight, Felipe," she said to him. "But I cannot allow you to behave this way in my tavern." She lifted his chin up so he could read her lips. "Do you wish for me to tell Diego about your shameful behavior?" 

Felipe shook his head negatively. Victoria smiled. "I thought not. Perhaps you should be on your way home also." 

Felipe nodded in agreement. As he commenced to leave, he noticed the package lying on the floor that Ana Maria had dropped when Tomas had grabbed her. He swiftly picked it up and handed it to the still upset young girl. Felipe smiled shyly at her then headed for the door. "_Gracias_," she called out after him. 

"Who...who is he?" Ana Maria questioned Victoria. She was quite shaken by the afternoon's events. 

Victoria was clearing away the glasses from the now vacated table. "Oh, that is Felipe," she replied. "He is the adopted son of Don Diego de la Vega." 

The other tavern patrons had gone back about their business with the earlier commotion now over. Victoria went to take the dirty glasses to the kitchen. But she was delayed by Ana Maria's hand on her arm. 

"Señorita Escalante," she began, "why did he not speak to me? He seemed, well, sort of strange." 

"Oh, no, Felipe is not strange." Victoria was quick to defend him. "Felipe is a deaf mute, Ana Maria. Don Diego found him orphaned many years ago and has brought him up as his own son. And although Felipe cannot hear or speak, he is very intelligent. He can read and write. Oh, and he can also read lips." 

"Oh," said Ana Maria quietly. "Well, I had better deliver this shirt for my mother. _Adios_." 

"_Adios_," replied Victoria. She then continued on her way back to the kitchen. 

Ana Maria walked unmolested this time to the tavern door. She almost bumped into Diego as he entered the open doorway. "Excuse me, Señor," she apologized, then hurried away. 

Diego paused and gazed at the girl for a moment. Then, with a smile of understanding on his face, he quickly scanned the room before wandering over to the bar. Victoria had returned from the kitchen and was wiping the bar counter with a damp cloth. Diego leaned his right elbow on the bar top, intentionally blocking the area she had yet to clean. The beautiful innkeeper was so intent on her work, she did not notice Diego standing there until she ran into his arm. Then did she glance up in his direction. 

"Sorry," they both said at the same time, smiling at each other. Diego removed his arm from Victoria's path so she could continue with her cleaning. 

"You have not seen Felipe around lately, have you?" he casually inquired of her. 

"You just missed him, Diego," she acknowledged. "He left just a few minutes ago." 

"I was hoping to catch up with him," commented Diego. 

"Oh, why?" asked Victoria. 

He explained the subterfuge the young man had pulled earlier that afternoon as she poured him a glass of orange juice. 

"I had hoped to learn the reason why he had to resort to such trickery," said Diego, shaking his head. 

"I think I may be able to help," answered Victoria with a smile. She leaned over and spoke softly so that only Diego could hear. "It is a señorita." 

Having Victoria so close to him sent shivers of longing throughout Diego's body. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, praying all the while that the woman he desired has not noticed his momentary lapse. 

Apparently she had not, much to his relief, because she had stepped back and resumed her wiping of the counter top. 

"A señorita, you say?" queried Diego. "That is what my father thought." 

"He is right," stated Victoria. "Her name is Ana Maria Ortega. Felipe is in here nearly every day, moping over her." 

"Ortega?" Diego mulled the name over in his mind. "Surely you do not mean the new dressmaker, do you? She is a bit old for him, don't you think?" A disapproving tone crept into his voice. 

"No, not Señora Ortega, Diego," Victoria corrected him. "Her _daughter_. I am not sure if Felipe will have much of a chance with her. She is quite beautiful and has more than her share of suitors." 

"I would like to think that Felipe could hold his own with any girl," Diego responded a bit haughtily. "Handicapped or not, he is a handsome lad. I would say he is quite a catch." 

"That is true," she agreed, smiling at Diego's display of paternal pride. "And he is quite the gallant as well." She told Diego what had transpired earlier between Felipe and Tomas. 

"Tomas Quiñones?" Diego asked as Victoria nodded. He shook his head. "His father has gambled and drunk away half his estate. And now it seems young Tomas is following in his footsteps." He drained the remaining juice from his glass, setting the empty container down on the now sparkling clean counter. 

"I had better be heading home," he remarked. "My father is waiting." 

"_Buenos tardes_, Don Diego," said Victoria, picking up the dirty glass. 

"_Adios_," he returned. He departed the tavern then, stopping and turning back to look just outside the doorway. A grin of mischief was on his face as he watched Victoria take a tray of refreshments to a table of customers. Zorro was going to have to pay a covert visit to a certain señorita. And soon, he thought as he proceeded on his way. 

** Z Z Z**

Tomas and his friends had traveled to the Quiñones hacienda after they had been unceremoniously thrown out of the tavern. Once there, they had raided Don Jose's, Tomas's father, wine cellar. Several hours later, the three youths were all quite drunk. Tomas staggered over to a table that held an assortment of liquor bottles, both empty and partially full. He filled his glass from one of the bottles then drank it down in one shot. He filled the cup again from a different container and then lifted it high in the air. 

"A toast, _amigos_," he said. His friends lifted their glasses as well. "To beautiful señoritas. And especially one in part...partic...particular." He stumbled drunkenly over the word, hiccuping several times. 

The other two youths drank from their glasses. "Too bad that de la Vega boy got in our way today," remarked Juan. 

"Yeah, he spoiled all our fun," Pablo complained. "He's been real cocky lately, ever since Don Diego adopted him." 

"That may be so, but he is still nothing but a half-wit peasant boy," sneered Tomas. "That señorita would not even give him a second look if she knew what he truly is. A deaf mute dummy, a no-good peon..." He would have continued if his alcohol addled head could have thought of more insults. 

"Maybe we should tell her," suggested Juan, after he drained the last drop of wine from his glass and set it down on the table with a bang. 

"And maybe we should warn Señor High and Mighty de la Vega to stay away," said Pablo in threatening tone. 

"_Si, si_, maybe we should just that," agreed Tomas. He held up his goblet again. "Another toast, _mi amigos_. To...to..." Searching his befuddled, wine-soaked brain, he could not come up another salute. He waved his hand in disgust. "Just drink, _amigos_." 

They all lifted their finely cut crystal glasses in the air, then to their lips. Tomas then threw his goblet at the fireplace, a wicked smile on his face. The delicate crystal shattered into tiny pieces on the stone hearth. Juan and Pablo followed suit, smashing their goblets as well. Tomas started laughing as he tried to sit back down in his chair. He tripped on a rug and fell face first onto the floor. His friends, instead of helping him, started giggling drunkenly. 

"We will go later," decreed Tomas, lifting his throbbing head off of the floor. It fell back down with a plop as he passed out. That made his companions chortle even harder. 

**Z Z Z**

At approximately the same time, Ana Maria had finished delivering the mended shirt and was walking back into the tavern. She was surprised to see her mother sitting at one of the tables. Señora Ortega obviously had been waiting for the girl's return because she rose immediately when she saw Ana Maria. 

"It is about time you got back, _hija_," the woman hissed when Ana Maria was near. "I have wasted an entire afternoon waiting for you." 

"I am sorry, Mama," said the girl contritely. "The Moreno rancho was farther away than we thought. I walked as fast as I could." 

"I am not interested in your lies," Leonora Ortega snarled. She glanced over at Victoria who was working behind the bar. "Señorita Escalante told me what happened here earlier. Boys brawling over you, fighting for your attentions. Ha." 

Ana Maria glanced up at her mother, her eyes blazing. "That is not true, Mama." 

Señora Ortega brought up her hand, intending to slap her daughter. But then remembering where they were, she lowered it. Instead she grabbed Ana Maria by the arm and whispered in her ear. 

"Do not ever contradict me again, Ana Maria. Now everyone in this pueblo knows what kind of girl you are. You were probably out meeting one of those boys, maybe even both. I still have not forgotten that disgusting display I witnessed between you and those men in San Diego." 

"But, Mama, it was not what you think," Ana Maria protested. "They were attacking..." 

"Be quiet. I said no more of your lies." Her mother tugged at the girl's arm. "Let's go upstairs. I have work for you to do." 

The mother and daughter walked across the tavern over to the staircase. Victoria came out from behind the counter and stopped them before they stepped up onto the first step. 

"I could not help overhearing what you said to your daughter, Señora," remarked Victoria. "It was not Ana Maria's fault. I thought I explained that to you before." 

"I know what I saw," Señora Ortega stated. "I do not see where it is any your business, Señorita Escalante. I will discipline my daughter as I see fit." 

She tugged at Ana Maria's arm, dragging the girl the rest of the way across the room and on up the stairs. Victoria watched them, shaking her heard. 

That poor girl, she thought. To have to live with a mother like that. It was obvious that the woman was jealous of her daughter's beauty, being rather on the plain side herself. Victoria sighed. True the señora was raising her alone, but she did hate to see any child be mistreated. She sighed again and went back to her work. 

** Z Z Z**

Felipe had been hiding out in the secret cave under the de la Vega hacienda for most of the afternoon. He sat at the large mahogany desk that Diego's grandfather brought over from Spain many years earlier. In his hand was a quill and a pad of paper. His feet were propped up on the old desk and he was slouched down in the equally antique chair. He was putting the finishing touches on a sketch he had drawn of Ana Maria. When he felt the portrait was complete, he set the quill down and gazed down at it, smiling wistfully. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

He glanced about the cave, lost in thought. His eyes focused on the clothes rack which held the clothing of Zorro's dark disguise. A slightly mischievous grin slid across his face as he closed his eyes and began to daydream. 

It started at the tavern which was empty except for Tomas and his two obnoxious friends. They had formed a circle around Ana Maria, who was attempting to get away from them. Tomas made a grab toward her. 

"Come on, my beautiful señorita," he said. "Just one little kiss." 

"No, never," cried Ana Maria. "_Por favor_, leave me alone." 

She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She struggled valiantly in her efforts to be free from him. He bent down so he could kiss her lips but she twisted her head at the last second. Tomas kissed nothing but air. 

"Help!" she shouted. "Oh, please, someone help me!" 

Victoria rushed into the room from the kitchen and immediately went to Ana Maria's aid. 

"Stop it," she said as she tried to push them apart. "Leave her be, you bully." 

She shoved at Juan and Pablo but they easily pushed her out of their way. Victoria stumbled and fell against a table. She caught herself just before she landed on the floor. Using the table to lean on, she rubbed her bruised hip. 

"Oh, if only Zorro was here," she whimpered helplessly. 

Tomas snickered contemptuously at her plea. "Zorro?" he sneered. "I am not afraid of that outlaw." He turned his unwanted attentions back to the resisting Ana Maria. 

"Señorita, just one kiss, _por favor_. Then I swear I will leave you alone." 

"No," replied Ana Maria. She raise her right hand, intending to slap him. But Tomas snatched it just before it reached its target. He chuckled evilly as he jerked her closer and leaned down to place his lips on hers. 

Tomas's mouth stopped a mere fraction of an inch from Ana Maria's though when he heard his companions and Victoria gasp loudly in surprise. Relaxing his grip a little, he swivelled his head to see what it was they were all staring at so intently. 

** Z Z Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Felipe, dressed head to toe in Zorro's costume, stood in the tavern doorway. His sword was drawn and ready. Tomas forced Ana Maria aside quickly as he reached for his own weapon. Juan and Pablo followed his lead. Ana Maria made her way through the upset furniture to Victoria and the two females huddled together in a corner. 

Felipe gave the three other men a mocking salute with his saber. Then he launched his attack on them, trying to fight them one at a time. He knocked Juan backward against a table, then moved to take on Pablo. His opponent soon found himself in the same predicament as his friend. When they had recovered their footing, they both lunged at Felipe. His steel blade flashed swiftly, parrying skillfully their clumsy thrusts. Felipe circled his sword around Juan's blade causing it to fly from the stunned man's hand. Felipe punched Juan in the stomach, doubling him over in pain. After Felipe hit him in the chin with an uppercut, Juan went sprawling and landed unconscious on the floor. 

Pablo charged at the black clad figure's back, but Felipe spun around in time to ward off the assault. Pablo was soon dispatched with and lying on the ground with Juan. That left only Tomas for Felipe to deal with. 

The two remaining combatants circled each other warily, their blades at the ready. Tomas made the first move, plunging wildly at Felipe's chest. Felipe smoothly sidestepped the sharp point. Then the fight began in earnest. The men battled fiercely, the clashing of steel against steel ringing throughout the building. 

Finally Felipe knocked the sword from Tomas' hand, sending flying across the room where it stuck into a wall. Felipe brought the tip of his saber to the other man's throat. The unarmed man fell to his knees and began to plea for his life. 

"Please, Señor Zorro," he begged. "Please do not kill me. I swear...I swear I will never bother the señorita again." 

He glanced up at Felipe's stern masked face, which was unmoved. Tomas hung his head down, expecting the worst. Instead, Felipe, smiling superiorly, lowered his sword point to Tomas' chest and slashed a neat 'Z' into the young man's jacket. He delivered a left hook to Tomas' face, rendering him unconscious. 

Ana Maria hurried over to Felipe and put her hand on his arm. She gazed up at him in awe and gratitude. Suddenly a crowd had gathered in the tavern. They were whispering excitedly about what they had just seen. Victoria and Diego approached the younger couple as Ana Maria spoke. 

"Oh, Felipe, you were quite wonderful. Thank you so much for rescuing me from those awful bullies. I do not know what I would have done without your help." 

Felipe took her hand and raised it to his lips in a gesture he had seen the real Zorro do many times. He then brought up his sword to salute the crowd. Ana Maria sighed as she placed the hand Felipe had kissed over her heart. He bowed to her and turned to leave. But Diego stopped him. 

"Felipe, you were magnificent. In fact, you were so impressive, I am going to retire as Zorro and let you take my place." 

Felipe smiled broadly. He patted Diego on the shoulder and nodded his acceptance of the other man's offer. He swung up onto Toronado's back and rode out of the pueblo. 

** Z Z Z**

Diego walked into the library of the de la Vega hacienda, calling softly, "Felipe?" 

Drat, he is not here either, he thought. The library had been the last place Diego had not search for his adopted son. 

"The cave." The thought occurred to him suddenly. Surreptitiously he glanced around the room. Making sure he was alone, he strolled over to the fireplace and touched a spot under the mantelpiece. A panel of the fireplace wall slowly swung open. 

"Felipe," Diego called out again as he walked down the narrow passageway. When he entered the main cave, he smiled as he saw his son sitting at the desk, obviously daydreaming. The smile turned into a frown though when he noticed just how Felipe was sitting at the desk. 

Diego walked over to the desk and swatted at the offending feet perched upon the antique desk top. Felipe nearly jumped out of his skin. He had not realized Diego was in the cave because he had been so caught up in his musings. He looked up at his father, who stood with his arms crossed in disapproval. Felipe grinned sheepishly as he lowered his legs, placing his feet on the floor and sitting up properly in the chair. He reached for the sketch pad lying on the desktop. Diego put his hand on it so it would not move when Felipe tugged at it. Diego turned his head to get a better look at the upside down picture. Recognition dawned in his eyes. 

"I saw her this afternoon," he remarked. "This is a very good likeness, Felipe. You certainly have captured her beauty. Who is she?" 

Felipe blushed and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing where to begin. Diego tried not to grin at his son's embarrassment. 

"Could she be the señorita Victoria told me about?" Diego queried. "Ah, what was her name?" He snapped his fingers then used them to rub his chin in a perplexed manner. 

"Ana Maria Ortega, that is it," he stated as he pointed his finger at Felipe. "Is she the one who has you moping around the house like a lost pup?" 

Felipe, who was now thoroughly abashed, nodded his head reluctantly. He made a series of hand gestures which ended with him throwing his hands up in disgust. 

"You think she does not know you are alive?" Diego asked. "I would say if she did not know before today, she does now. I heard what happened this afternoon at the tavern." 

Felipe shrugged his shoulders again, indicating that it was not important. 

Diego disagreed. "Not important? I would say to Señorita Ortega it was very important. You were very brave today, Felipe. A bit foolish, but brave nonetheless." 

Felipe arched his left eyebrow inquisitively at the last statement. He looked to Diego for an explanation. 

"The odds were three to one, Felipe," he stated plainly. 

Felipe signed that Zorro had faced even greater odds and had won. He kept on, saying with his hands, that he had learned a great deal about fighting and fencing by watching and working with Diego. 

"Yes," Diego said thoughtfully. "I suspect you have picked up a thing or two from Zorro." 

He considered closely the young man sitting before him. Only then did he observe Felipe's slightly swollen nose, which had also turned a lovely shade of purple. Diego walked over to the occupied desk chair and knelt down in front of it. He put his hand under Felipe's chin and turned the injured face from side to side, examining it. 

"Maybe you have learned a little too well," Diego said. "It does not appear to be broken. Are you having any trouble breathing?" 

Felipe shook his head no as Diego released his chin. He gingerly touched his nose and flinched at the pain the light touch caused. 

"Hurts, doesn't it?" asked Diego, trying to hide a smile. "Just remember that you received it defending a fair maiden. That should ease the pain somewhat." He clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I am proud of you, Felipe. It is comforting to know that Zorro does not have to fight all the injustices in Los Angeles." 

Felipe was in a better frame of mind now. He smiled as Diego stood up from his kneeling position. 

"Come on or we will be late for supper," Diego announced. "You know how Maria gets when we are not on time." 

Felipe rolled his eyes, knowing exactly how upset the de la Vega housekeeper got, having been the object of her wrath more than once. Diego laughed as Felipe rose from the chair. The two of them headed out of the cave. 

"Besides, I want to get supper out of the way quickly tonight," remarked Diego. Felipe glanced questioningly at him. 

"Oh, it is nothing of importance," said Diego. "It is just that Zorro is going to pay a visit to a certain beautiful señorita tonight. You are not the only lovesick fool around here it seems." 

Felipe grinned and waggled his eyebrows at his adopted father, who pretended to take a swat at him. 

**Z Z Z**

Diego made his excuses to his father immediately after supper. Actually, Don Alejandro unwittingly made it easy for Diego to slip away that evening by declaring he was tired and was going to his room to read before retiring for the night. A twinge of concern struck Diego. 

"Are you all right, Father?" he inquired, an edge of worry in his voice. 

Don Alejandro nodded as he got up from the linen-covered table. "Just a bit tired, that is all, Diego," he replied. "One of the mares had her foal last night. Miguel and I were up late last night with her." He scowled a little at his son. 

"You would know of such things if you took any interest in this rancho, Diego," he admonished. "It does not run itself, you know." 

"I am sorry, Father," said Diego contritely. "It is just that...that..." 

"Spare me the excuses, Son," the older man said wearily. "Well, goodnight, Diego." He turned to Felipe and spoke slowly. "_Buenas noches_, Felipe." 

"Goodnight, Father," Diego replied as Felipe nodded. Don Alejandro left the dining room and headed toward his bedchamber. 

Diego unfolded his long legs from underneath the table. "Well, I am off as well," he said quietly to Felipe. "What are you planning to do this evening?" 

Felipe shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. 

"Nothing?" queried Diego. "Then how about you hit those law books you skipped out on this afternoon?" 

Felipe hung down his head, knowing he could not get out of studying again. He glimpsed at Diego who was smiling. 

Diego held up one finger. "One hour. Then you can do as you please." 

Felipe smiled then in return. Diego sighed as he left the dining room, heading for the library and the secret panel. 

Once inside the cave hidden under the hacienda, Diego quickly changed out of his clothing. He was buttoning up Zorro's black silk shirt over his muscular chest, lost deep in thought. 

Lately Felipe's almost nonexistent love life had been more interesting than his own, he mused derisively. Kinona had gone back to live with her tribe several years before, having completed her schooling at the Mission. Felipe had moped around the hacienda for several weeks. The young couple had decided some time before she left that they were not serious. Felipe had explained to Diego that there were just too many cultural differences between them. 

Diego slid the black mask over his head, adjusting the eye holes. Putting on his black leather gloves was the next step. And when he had finished that, he reached for the wide brimmed black hat and place it upon his head. 

"Well here's to romance," he said aloud as he swung up onto the back of his trusty steed, Toronado. He sincerely hoped that this unannounced visit with Victoria went better than the last two had done. They had been interrupted both times, once by the Alcalde and the other by a thief. 

Zorro urged Toronado forward. The stallion stepped on the piece of wood that tripped the pulleys that opened the cave's back entrance. The tall man in the saddle had to duck as he rode through the narrow tunnel. Darkness greeted the pair as they emerged from the cave. Zorro dug his heels into the horse's side and they took off into the night. 

**Z Z Z**

It had been another busy evening at the tavern. Victoria shook her head as she glanced around her establishment. The main dinner rush was over but there were quite a few people still there, lingering over their meals and drinks. There were always men there drinking, she thought sadly. Men who would be better off at their homes, taking care of their families. Her own father had not been a drinking man. He had been far too busy running the tavern and farming to have time to imbibe. 

Victoria admired men who did not drink to excess. Personally, she thought it took more courage to stay sober. Zorro did not overindulge, as far as she knew. Neither did Diego de la Vega, a tiny voice in her head said. She frowned. Why did she almost always think of Diego whenever she thought of Zorro? she wondered. Shaking her raven locks once more, she picked up two dirty plates from the table. 

She carried them into the kitchen, smiling at Pilar, who was standing behind the bar. The other woman smiled back, then returned her attention to pouring wine into glasses for several caballeros. 

Victoria set the dishes down on the wooden table in the center of the kitchen. She did not notice the tall man dressed in black standing by the back door. He grinned mischievously as she stacked the plates on the table into two neat piles. Zorro stepped from the shadows as she turned toward the water pump. Nearly jumping out of her small leather sandals, she put her hand against her fluttering heart. 

"Zorro," she said softly. "What are you doing here?" 

He came closer, taking the hand that rested near her heart and brought it to his lips. He lowered it but did not relinquish it before he spoke. 

"I came to see you, _mi querida_," he replied. He held up his free hand to stop her as she started to speak. "I know, I know, it has been a long time since we last were together. So let us not spoil this time with recriminations." 

He gazed down upon her with such contrite eyes, she could not possibly be angry with him. Besides, behind the apology, she saw something else in those enigmatic green eyes. 

"You are right, Zorro," agreed Victoria. She stepped nearer to him and rising up onto her tiptoes, lifted her face. Zorro did not have to be invited twice as he bent down to kiss her waiting lips. 

**Z Z Z**

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the pueblo, three young men rode their horses toward the plaza. Tomas, Juan and Pablo dismounted and tied the animals to the railing in front of the tavern. The three friends had recovered somewhat from their earlier drinking escapade. Tomas peered up at the second story of the adobe building, taking a quick survey of all the windows he could see. 

"I wonder which room that lovely señorita is staying in?" he pondered. 

"We dare not ask," said Pablo. "Señorita Escalante will only throw us out again." 

"_Si, si_," Tomas agreed. "That is true, _amigo_." 

He walked around the right side of the tavern, noting all the windows were dark save for one. In it a light burned, casting a golden beam onto the ground. 

"Juan, Pablo," Tomas suddenly instructed, pointing to the glowing window, "climb up there and see who is there." 

Juan and Pablo looked at each other in amazement. "Us? Climb up there?" Juan questioned. 

"Tomas, you are _loco_," added Pablo bravely. "Why us? You want to see who is up there, you go." 

"Who has been buying the both of you food and drink nearly every day this week?" Tomas sneered. "I know the real reason why you are my friends." 

Pablo and Juan bowed their heads in shame. 

"Now get up there," ordered Tomas, indicating again the upstairs window. 

The other two youths shrugged their shoulders, knowing it was useless to argue with Tomas when he was in a mood. They started to ascend the side of the tavern. They both lost their footing once, but finally Pablo reached the window first. He cautiously stared in on its occupant. Nodding at Juan, he began his descent. The pair both jumped down, their boots smacking the dusty ground. 

"Well, who did you see?" Tomas demanded impatiently. "Who is up there?" 

"It was the señorita's mother," gasped an out of breath Pablo. "She was sewing." 

"By herself?" inquired Tomas. 

Pablo nodded. Tomas walked back around to the front of the adobe building, then came around to the side again. He pointed to the window immediately to the left of the one with the light. 

"That must be her window," he asserted. He pivoted around to face his friends with a wicked grin on his face. Bending down, Tomas reached out and picked up a rock. 

"Now, let us get the attention of that beautiful señorita," he said, still smiling cruelly. 

**Z Z Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Zorro and Victoria finally broke off their kiss after several minutes. Remaining locked in each other's arms, they caught their breath. Then, without a word, their lips met again. This time, a loud burst of laughter coming from the other side of the curtained doorway made them realize they were not alone. Zorro, breathing raggedly, gained his senses back first. 

"Are you very busy?" he asked her. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" 

Victoria shook her head in answer to the first question then nodded to the second. She was still stunned by both Zorro's unexpected visit and his toe-curling kisses. Zorro started to lead her out the back door but she stopped him. 

"Wait," she said, "I must tell Pilar to close up." She sauntered over to the archway. "I will be right back." 

"Hurry,_ mi corazon_," replied Zorro in a husky voice. 

Victoria's legs nearly gave out on her as she brushed the curtain aside. Zorro leaned against the wall, a roguish smile on his face. He did not have to wait long as Victoria soon reappeared. 

"Ready?" queried Zorro as he offered his hand to her. 

Victoria responded by taking the gloved hand. He quietly opened the rear door and they slipped out. Victoria then peeked up at Zorro. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, then added disgustedly, "the soldiers patrol every inch of the pueblo." 

"Ah," said Zorro, "but they do not patrol outside of the pueblo." 

"Ah." Victoria smiled prettily and tilted her head upward. 

Zorro really had no resistance when it came to this woman. He gathered her into his arms yet again and kissed her soundly. 

** Z Z Z**

The window that Tomas had decided as Ana Maria's did indeed belong to the young lady. Tomas and his friends had thrown several pebbles at the glass panes, missing several times, but succeeding as well. Juan had brought a bota filled with wine and they passed it among themselves. 

Tomas flung up yet another stone, this time with success. It made a loud pinging sound as it hit the glass. Tomas called out loudly, "Señorita, come out." 

Juan and Pablo snickered loudly. They each took another long drink from the wineskin. 

"Señorita, oh my lovely señorita," exclaimed Tomas. "Please, just open your window and let me see your beautiful face." 

His companions were now doubled over with laughter. Tomas grabbed the bota bag, brought it to his lips and drained it. He flung it to the ground. Ana Maria chose that moment to open her window just a crack. She saw the three youths standing below, two of them bent over as if in pain and the other one gazing up at her. 

"Please, go away," she pleaded in a loud whisper, not wishing to alert her mother to what was occurring outside. "Leave me alone, _por favor_." 

Tomas put his hand to his chest in a mocking manner. "You cannot mean that, my lovely angel. You wound me terribly." 

He knelt down on one knee and outstretched his arms dramatically. "Please, Señorita, just one kiss. One kiss, then I swear I will leave you be," he said in a voice dripping with insincerity. 

Ana Maria let the window swing open a little further. "No, Señor," she replied sharply. "Please, just go away." 

Pablo and Juan were still giggling at Tomas' bold antics. They wondered what their_ amigo loco_ would do next. Tomas might be rude and crude sometimes but he was fun to be around. They did not have to ponder long as Tomas rose from the ground, brushing the dust from his trouser leg. He walked over to the neighboring building and climbed up onto the low porch roof, following the earlier route his friends had taken. 

"If you will not come to me, angel," he said, trying to keep his footing on the tile roof, "then I must come to you." 

He continued to make his way across the small archway that connected the two structures. Ana Maria's eyes grew big as she watched his unsteady progress. 

"No, no, get down," she cried, heedless now of alerting her mother. 

Tomas had almost reached her window when his foot slipped out from underneath him. He would have fallen the fifteen feet to the hard ground below if he had not grabbed the window ledge at the last second. 

Ana Maria let out a bloodcurdling scream as her unwanted suitor dangled from the sill. 

Zorro and Victoria broke apart abruptly when they heard the nearby cry. The disappointment showed plainly on Victoria's face as she knew that Zorro's heroic instincts would kick in. They still were holding hands. He squeezed hers gently. 

"I must go, " he stated apologetically. He gazed at her chagrined face. "I am sorry." 

Victoria nodded her head, letting him know that although she was not happy, she understood. His grip tightened on her hand again and he leaned down, giving her mouth a quick peck. Then with a whirl of his cape, he was gone. 

Ana Maria had closed her window as far as she dared without pinching Tomas' fingers. He glanced down the long distance to the ground. He could see and hear his intoxicated friends rolling with amusement. Tomas, seeing there would be little help from that quarter, decided to try and save himself. He swung his legs until they hit on the roof of the small archway. From that point, he made his way down safely. 

Juan and Pablo staggered over, still laughing. Tomas slapped them both on the back of their heads, intending to sober them up quickly. 

"Thanks for all your help," he said sarcastically. He was about to launch into a tirade against them, when unfortunately, Ana Maria came around the side of the tavern. She was clad in her nightdress, over which she had hastily thrown a blanket. 

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she demanded of Tomas. "You nearly killed yourself." 

Several customers had wandered out of the tavern to see what all the fuss was about. Ana Maria's disheveled flight through the tavern had piqued their interest. 

Tomas swaggered up to Ana Maria, who now realized her mistake in coming outside. She tried to edge away from the drunken youth. She unwittingly backed herself up against the wall of the tavern. Tomas saw his chance and seized her shoulders. The girl struggled to get free from his hard grip, tossing her head from side to side as he leaned down in an attempt to kiss her. 

A urgent tapping on his right shoulder caused Tomas to pause a second before his lips meet Ana Maria's. He could not believe the audacity of his friends to interrupt him at this moment. He ignored the tap and bent again to kiss the unwilling girl, when he felt another rap, this time a little bit harder. Terribly annoyed now, he rounded to give Juan and Pablo a stern tongue lashing. To his utter amazement, it was not his inebriated friends standing there, but the masked bandit, Zorro. 

He stood there, his arms crossed over his broad chest. On what one could see of his face, was a mocking, insolent expression. 

"I believe the young lady wishes for you to quit bothering her," he drawled, his eyes seemingly never leaving Tomas. In fact, he was keeping track of his other two companions. 

"And I believe it is none of your business, Señor Zorro," replied Tomas rudely. He was quite intimidated by the infamous outlaw, but he would be damned it he would let it show. He slowly moved his hand to the hilt of his sword. 

Zorro duly noted the younger man's subtle movement. He smiled confidently. "I beg to differ," he stated. "Take your friends and go. Now. And stay away from the señorita in the future." 

The unspoken threat hung in the air between the two men. Quite a large crowd had now assembled outside the tavern. Tomas jerked his head from side to side. He was not about to be humiliated in front of all these people. He ripped his sword from its scabbard, pointing it menacingly at the man in black before him. 

"No one tells me what to do, outlaw," Tomas spat out viciously. His whole body went on the defensive, waiting for Zorro to take up his challenge. 

Zorro just stood there, his arms still folded, looking almost bored with the situation. Victoria had come around from the back of the tavern and immediately went over to Ana Maria. The young girl was grateful for the older woman's support, leaning heavily on her. Zorro stared at Victoria and when he had captured her attention, he winked at her. Then he returned his concentration to Tomas and his companions. 

"Then it is about time someone did," declared Zorro. He took a couple of steps backward, then swirled around. When he faced Tomas again, his sword was drawn. 

Tomas charged at Zorro, who raised his weapon up just in time to ward off the youth's initial thrust. He let the younger man attack several times, parrying each lunge at the last second. Tomas was getting angrier with each failure. He jabbed wildly one last time, aiming for Zorro's heart. Once again, the blow was glanced away a mere moment before it found its mark. Having had enough, Zorro executed a _riposte_ which disengaged Tomas's sword from his hand. The youth fell to his knees on the ground in front of Zorro. Juan and Pablo, watching their friend's defeat, thought of their own necks and made a hasty retreat through the crowd. Tomas could see them flee. 

"Come back here, you cowards!" he shouted after them. He tried to stand up, but Zorro pointed his saber threateningly at his chest. 

"I suggest, Señor Quiñones," said Zorro, "that you turn your attentions to another señorita. This one is clearly not interested. And might I recommend you change your tactics in wooing young ladies. Drunken and boorish behavior is not the way to go about it. Now go home. Ah, but before you go, let me leave you with this little reminder." 

Zorro's blade flashed quickly as he slashed a 'Z' on the youth's jacket. Tomas looked down at it in alarm. Zorro stepped back as the younger man got to his feet and ran off, trying to catch up with his erstwhile friends. Zorro chuckled as he watched him depart. Sheathing his weapon, he turned to Victoria and Ana Maria. 

"I sincerely doubt those _muchacos_ will bother you again, Señorita Ortega," he reassured the scared young girl. 

The people who had gathered began to disperse with the excitement over. Victoria started to lead Ana Maria back inside the tavern. They had not traveled very far when Señora Ortega came bustling toward them. She grabbed Ana Maria's arm roughly and pulled her away from Victoria. 

"_You Jezebel!_" the older woman whispered angrily. "How dare you shame me in front of all these people." 

Zorro and Victoria stared in horror as the girl's mother flung insults and untruths at her daughter. Victoria could stand it no longer. 

"Señora, please," she interrupted the tirade. "Ana Maria has done nothing wrong. Those boys were drunk and forced themselves..." 

Señora Ortega glared icily at Victoria. "Enough," she cut in herself. "I already told you once, Señorita, it is none of your business. I know what my daughter is and I will deal with her myself. 

She tightened her grasp on Ana Maria's arm and attempted to drag the poor girl back inside the inn. Victoria started to go after them, but Zorro laid his hand on her arm. She looked up at him as he shook his head. 

"I know you are concerned," he said tightly. He held up his hand as she tried to speak. "But it would be better to wait until everyone has had a chance to calm down. The señora does not seem to be quite rational at the moment." 

"That is true," Victoria readily agreed, rolling her eyes. "The woman has the crazy idea that lovely girl is some sort of fallen woman." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Zorro saw two soldiers who kept glancing over their shoulders at him as they headed toward the Alcalde's office. He took Victoria into his arms and kissed her without any warning. Then almost as quickly, he ended the embrace, leaving her quite breathless. 

"I must go," he said, a little sadly. She understood though, when she heard the alarm being raised inside cuartel. She frantically pushed him away. 

"Hurry," she warned. 

He brought one of her hands up to his lips. Then he was gone. Victoria sighed as she heard him whistle sharply for Toronado. The sound of the horse's hoof beats echoed throughout the pueblo, marking Zorro's escape. Victoria smiled satisfactorily as she watched the soldiers stumbling and fumbling their way out of the armory gate. Too late again, she thought smugly. With her arms folded against herself to ward off the chilly night air, she walked back to her tavern. The soldiers, seeing that Zorro was now nowhere in sight, filed back into the garrison to face their commandante's wrath. 

** Z Z Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

About midmorning the next day, Felipe was in the de la Vega stables. He was saddling his pinto, intending to ride into the pueblo. He bent down to tighten the cinch around the animal's belly. Two men who worked for the de la Vegas' as vaqueros entered the stables. Felipe could not help but overhear their conversation as they saddled their own mounts. Anger boiled up inside the young man. The two ranch hands led their horses out of the building before Felipe stood up again. 

The ornate door of the hacienda was flung open, causing a loud, thunderous echo throughout the house. Diego, who was reading in the library, looked up sharply from his book. He saw Felipe stride into the foyer. The angry youth stopped and turned his head first left then right. When he noticed Diego, he traversed the short distance quickly. Coming to an abrupt halt in front of his adopted father, he began to gesture wildly. 

"Whoa, slow down, Felipe," said Diego calmly. He set his novel aside. "I thought you were going into Los Angeles. What is wrong?" 

Taking a deep breath, Felipe started signing again. His movements told Diego that he had overheard the two hands talking about what had happened at the tavern the previous evening. That Tomas had once again accosted Ana Maria, only this time Zorro had interceded on her behalf. With an accusatory expression, Felipe asked, using their special sign language, why hadn't Diego told him about it? 

"Because I knew this is how you would react," Diego explained, shaking his head. He reached out a hand to his adopted son. "Felipe, it is over and done. The girl is fine, so there is really no need to get so upset. Zorro took care of everything." 

Felipe flinched away from the reassuring hand. He gestured, his dark eyes blazing with anger, that he was tired of Zorro fighting all his battles for him. And, he continued, from now on, he would stand up for himself. 

Diego arose from his chair. "Now, Felipe, don't do anything rash," he said, trying to soothe the younger man. "Let me ride into town with you. I will be just a minute to fetch my jacket. All right?" 

He made Felipe look him in the eye. Felipe was still upset, but he nodded. Diego left the room. As soon as he was alone, Felipe lunged toward the fireplace, tripping the secret panel. In a dash, he entered the cave, nabbed a sword from the mounted wall display and returned to the library. He then ran out the door, weapon in hand. He re-entered the stables where his saddled pony stood ready. 

Diego returned with his jacket. He put it on as he walked back into the library. Seeing that the room was empty, he continued on his way out the door. He thought that Felipe had just gone ahead to the barn. When he opened the door, he heard hoof beats and looked out at the road. There was Felipe already riding furiously to the pueblo. Diego just could make out the brilliant flash of the sword his son carried with him. 

"Felipe! Wait!" he called out after the disappearing figure. He shook his head and headed back into the hacienda. He went into the library and over to the fireplace. He did not care, he decided, if Felipe did get mad at him. He would do anything he could to protect his son and if that meant Zorro... His mind made up, he hit the secret switch. 

**Z Z Z**

Victoria was in her kitchen, preparing for the lunch rush. She stood at the wooden table, chopping tomatoes into large chunks. Her mind wandered from its mundane task as she remember the events of the night before. It seemed that she would never be able to spend any time alone with Zorro. She smiled as she thought of the lecture her mother had given her when she had turned thirteen. Evidentially, Mama had never met anyone who kissed like Zorro. Or perhaps she had, thus the lecture, Victoria mused. 

Heavy footsteps treading across the wooden tavern floor brought her out of her thoughts. Wiping her hands on a towel, she went out to wait on the new arrival. She halted abruptly when she saw who it was. 

"Tomas Quiñones, you have a lot of nerve," declared Victoria hotly. "You are not welcome here. Leave, _por favor_." She turned away, intending to go back into the kitchen. 

"Wait," Tomas said. "Please, Señorita Escalante, I want to apologize to you and to the señorita as well." 

"I trust you have learned your lesson," Victoria replied. She nodded her head. "Very well, I accept your apology." 

"Where is Señorita Ortega?" he inquired. "So I can beg her forgiveness also." 

"I believe she is running an errand for her mother," answered Victoria. "You may wait here if you wish. If you will excuse me, I must get back to work." 

With that she returned to the kitchen. Tomas sat down at a table, smiling politely. Once Victoria had disappeared however, his expression changed to one of sneering contempt. He did not have to tarry long for Ana Maria to return. She walked into the tavern carrying a small basket on her arm. She was wearing another of her mother's creations, a flattering blue dress. 

Tomas arose, stopping Ana Maria in her tracks. He took a step toward her, causing her to back away. Knowing that Victoria was within earshot, Tomas spoke politely to the apprehensive girl. 

"Please, Señorita, I wish to apologize for my behavior yesterday," he said, his voice dripping with false sincerity. "I truly mean you no harm." 

Ana Maria was confused now. Part of her wanted to forgive him, but the other part remembered the terror he had put her through the day before. She was still debating it in her mind when he offered his arm to her. 

"Will you stroll with me?" he asked gallantly. "Just a harmless walk through the plaza," he added, seeing the distrust in her eyes. 

"Very well," she agreed somewhat reluctantly and put her hand lightly on the offered arm. 

They left through the front door of the tavern. As soon as they entered the plaza, Tomas steered Ana Maria over toward the blacksmith's shop. There, his horse awaited him and his evil plot. He meant to kidnap the señorita, taking her to his father's hacienda. Señor Quiñones was away for the day and the servants would not dare interfere with him. Not that there were many servants left anymore. 

Tomas and Ana Maria made polite conversation about the weather as they strolled along. He led her around to the side of the smithy without her realizing it. 

Tomas reached into his horse's saddlebag and pulled out at length of cloth. Ana Maria was puzzled with its purpose until he brought it up to her mouth and promptly tied it behind her head. He chuckled evilly as she tried to pull it off. Bringing out another cloth from the bag, he bound her wrists. 

"There is no 'hero' around to save you today, Señorita," he sneered contemptuously. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto the back of the waiting horse. Ana Maria understood then that he intended to abduct her for his own wicked intentions. She tried to cry out for help, but to no avail because of the gag. 

Tomas was still chuckling, quite pleased with himself as he was about to mount up on the animal as well. At that precise moment, Felipe came riding furiously into the pueblo. 

He pulled his pony up quickly as he spotted Ana Maria sitting on the back of Tomas' horse. On closer inspection, he noticed the cloth tied around her mouth as well as the one binding her hands. 

He realized she was not a willing participant of whatever the other youth had in mind. Felipe urged his horse over toward the blacksmith's shop. 

As soon as he was near enough, Felipe dismounted. With sword in hand, he walked challengingly toward Tomas who had drawn out his own weapon. Tomas pulled Ana Maria down from his mount and put her in front of him to use as a shield. 

"Back off, half-wit!" Tomas shouted at Felipe. "Get back or I will kill her." He held his sword up to her throat to emphasize his message. Tomas had no intention of killing the girl, but the dumb servant boy did not have to know that, he thought. 

Felipe took two steps back, not wanting to cause Ana Maria's demise. Noticing the frightened girl's eyes upon him, he tried to think of a way for her to escape from Tomas' evil clutches. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He bent his arm then thrust it backward. He had to repeat it a couple of times before Ana Maria realized what he was trying to get her to do. 

Tomas had no idea what the other youth was doing. "I said to go away, you..." Tomas never finished his insult as Ana Maria's elbow was thrust sharply into his stomach. He doubled over as the breath left his body in a rush. Ana Maria looked over at Felipe who motioned for her to bring her fists down on the back of Tomas' head. She did but not as hard as Felipe would have liked her to have done. It worked well enough as Tomas released his hold on the girl and she spun away from him. She slipped her hands free from the loosened cloth then tore the gag from her mouth. 

Tomas recovered quickly from the dual blows. He was, as one would expect, extremely angry with Felipe's interference. "That does it," he snarled at Felipe. "Deaf mute or not, I am going to kill you." 

"No! Leave him alone!" cried out Ana Maria. 

The two young men ignored her as they warily eyed each other, their weapons ready to strike. Tomas took the initiative, lunging his blade straight at Felipe's heart. The blow was neatly parried. The dual began in earnest then, with Tomas as the attacker and Felipe coolly defending himself. He had learned his lessons well, listening as well as watching Zorro's skill with a sword. 

The two combatants unknowingly had attracted quite a crowd. Including a tall masked man who observed from the smithy roof. Zorro smiled grimly as he watched the intense battle below. But it seemed his son had the situation well in hand, he thought more than a bit proudly. 

Felipe indeed was faring well. He took the offensive now, Tomas barely able to defend himself. Then using a move similar to one Zorro had employed the evening before, Felipe knocked the sword from Tomas's hand. Tomas lost his balance and fell to his knees on the ground. Sergeant Mendoza pushed his way through the assembled throng, followed closely by several lancers and Victoria. 

"What is going on here?" the sergeant demanded to know. Tomas tried to stand up but Felipe threatened him with his blade. Mendoza turned his attention to the young de la Vega. "Felipe, what are you doing?" 

"Oh, Sergeant sir," said Ana Maria as she came up and stood by Felipe. She pointed accusingly at Tomas. "It was his fault, sir. He has been harassing me for days and today he tried to kidnap me." 

Victoria nodded her head in agreement, adding, "It is true, Mendoza. Tomas Quiñones has been causing nothing but trouble lately." 

Mendoza motioned for Felipe to take his sword away. He then grabbed Tomas by the back of his jacket, bringing him to his feet. "A little time in jail should settle him down. Come along." He prodded the young rogue toward the cuartel. 

People started to disperse, going back to their own business. Zorro watched from his rooftop perch while Victoria and Ana Maria had a short conversation. Felipe had sheathed his weapon and walked over to his mount, intending to return to the hacienda. Ana Maria followed after him, touching her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around to see her smiling face. 

"Felipe," she said slowly, remembering what Victoria had told her about his lip reading. "I want to thank you for rescuing me today. And yesterday as well. I think you are very brave." 

Felipe grinned shyly, his face turning red at her praise. He wanted to tell her he admired her, but did not know how to go about it. He pointed at himself, then at her. Ana Maria was puzzled by his gesture, causing the young man to throw his hands in the air in frustration. It dawned on Ana Maria what he was trying to say. 

"I like you too," she replied. She reached up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. 

Unfortunately, just at that moment, Señora Ortega stepped around the side of the building and had witnessed the innocent kiss. 

"_You hussy_," the woman hissed at her daughter as she marched over to the young couple. She grabbed Ana Maria by the arm, meaning to drag her away again. 

Victoria, knowing what the seamstress was going to say and noticing the girl's extreme embarrassment, commenced to go over to straighten out the señora. She had only taken a few steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes grew wide with surprise as she rounded to see who it was behind her. Zorro put a finger to her lips as she started to speak. 

"Let's help Felipe and his señorita together," he whispered. Victoria nodded and they both walked over to interrupt Señora Ortega's irrational tirade. 

"...always throwing yourself at men," the woman was saying, "I cannot let you out of my sight for a minute without you flirting with every man you meet." 

"Please, Señora," Victoria broke into the harangue. "You are quite wrong. What happened was not Ana Maria's fault. Those boys are drunken boors, they caused all the trouble. Your daughter is telling you the truth." 

"With a daughter as lovely as yours is," added Zorro, "you must expect men to show interest in her. And not all of them will have honorable intentions, I am afraid." 

The señora looked over at her child as if she was seeing her beauty for the first time. Then she cast her eyes to the young man standing next to Ana Maria. "What about him?" she questioned, indicating Felipe. "What about his intentions?" 

Victoria leaped to Felipe's defense. "He is Felipe de la Vega," she declared. "He is Don Diego's adopted son. I am sure you have heard of the de la Vegas." 

"_Si_, I have heard of them," the señora conceded. They were the most prominent family in all of Los Angeles. She smiled at Felipe. "I may have been a bit hasty with my judgements." 

"Oh, Mama," sighed Ana Maria wearily. "I have tried to explain to you over and over again, but you just would not listen." 

The mother and daughter embraced each other. Felipe heaved a sigh of relief as Victoria and Zorro smiled, pleased that their intervention had worked. Zorro turned to speak with Felipe. 

"I think it would be wise for you to head home, young man," he said in a low voice. "The de la Vegas must be worrying about you." 

Felipe nodded, knowing he was in more than a little trouble. He mounted his pony and rode out of the plaza, leaving Victoria and Zorro alone. They faced each other, smiling knowingly. Zorro spoke first. 

"Well, Señorita, we seem to be alone. By ourselves." He closed the distance between them and gathered her up into his arms. "My afternoon just became free. So I am all yours." 

Without waiting for an answer, he bent down and kissed her, first on the mouth. Then the cheek. Then by her ear. Then her neck. She had succumbed to the trail of kisses until he reached her neck, then she gently pushed him away. Quite astounded, he gazed at her, seeing the apology in her beautiful brown eyes. 

"I am so sorry," she pleaded. "I gave Pilar today off. I must go back to finish preparing lunch. This is truly ironic," she shook her head, "usually you are the one always rushing off." 

"I understand," Zorro tried to reassure her. "Maybe it is for the best. I tend to have dishonorable intentions myself when I am alone with you." 

He brought his lips down to meet hers once again in a long, lingering kiss. When he finally tore himself away, Zorro murmured, "_Adios, mi querida_," and then whistled for his horse. 

Victoria sighed wistfully as she watched the masked man ride off to parts unknown. She reluctantly turned and traveled slowly back to her tavern. 

**Z Z Z**

Later that same day, Diego and Felipe strolled into the Tavern Victoria. Diego has given the younger man a stern lecture earlier about the evils of fighting. But then he praised Felipe on his fine blade work and his chivalry, teasing him some about Ana Maria. They also discussed whether or not to tell her that Felipe could hear. Felipe wished very much to tell her, but Diego wanted him to wait and see just how seriously the relationship developed between them. Felipe was persuaded by that argument. 

The two de la Vegas sat down at an empty table. Almost immediately, Victoria came bustling over to greet them. 

"Diego, Felipe," she said with a warm smile. "What can I get for you this evening?" 

"Two bowls of your _delicioso albondigas_ soup," replied Diego. 

"I just made a fresh pot," she stated happily. "Coming right up." She pivoted around and headed for the kitchen. 

Diego did not notice at first that Felipe had suddenly sat up a little straighter. Then he observed Ana Maria descending the inn's staircase. Diego could sense Felipe's nervousness as they both followed her progress across the room. When the young lady stopped at their table, Felipe jumped to his feet. Diego rose somewhat more decorously as he tried to hide his smile. 

"Please, Señorita, join us," invited Diego. "We are about to have supper, but you are more than welcome to dine with us. I am Diego de la Vega and I think you already know my son, Felipe." 

"_Si_, Don Diego," she said. "_Gracias_." Felipe slid over to his left so she could sit next to him. 

Victoria carried out two steaming bowls of her soup on a tray. When she saw the new occupant at the table, she smiled knowledgeably at Diego. 

"Another bowl, _por favor_, Victoria," he announced as she place the dishes on the table. She nodded and returned to the kitchen once more. 

Diego moved the bowls filled with _albondigas_ soup in front of the young couple. Felipe, unsure of what to do, dipped his spoon into his, intending to start eating. Ana Maria put her hand on his arm to stop him. She gazed demurely into his eyes. He took note that hers were a lovely shade of dark brown. 

"Felipe," she enunciated carefully, "I want to thank you again for coming to my aid this afternoon. It really meant a lot to me." 

Felipe nodded, smiling shyly back at her. 

"This afternoon?" asked Diego, pretending as though he did not already know. "What took place this afternoon?" 

Victoria had arrived with the third bowl of soup and set it before Diego. "That Quiñones boy tried to kidnap her," she answered his question. "But fortunately, Felipe foiled his evil plan." 

"I am very grateful to Felipe," stated Ana Maria as she squeezed the young man's arm. 

"What about Zorro?" Victoria inquired. "He defended your honor last night" 

"Oh, I did appreciate his help," the girl replied. "But I hear he does that sort of thing all the time. I thought Felipe was very brave. He is the _real_ hero to me." 

Felipe blushed a deep hue of red, embarrassed greatly by Ana Maria's high praise. Victoria and Diego looked at each other, attempting to hold back their laughter as the younger pair bashfully turned their attention to their supper. 

** Z Z Z**

**_EL FIN_**


End file.
